


Take What You Need

by RascallyRaven



Series: Fictober 2018 (Late) [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Library, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Meet-Cute, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:19:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RascallyRaven/pseuds/RascallyRaven
Summary: Prompt 5 for Fictober 2018! Sorry for the wait, y'all. Librarian Marinette AU! Dupain-Cheng Librarians AU! I'm so excited!





	Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait! I think it's finished now. I'm really excited about this prompt. Enjoy, my friends!

_He’s back!_

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was pretending to read a book while her true attentions were on the handsome boy across the room: Adrien Agreste. Her heart fluttered every time he walked into her family's library. She loved the way his golden hair glinted in the light and how she could catch glimpses of his emerald green eyes whenever he turned his head. 

His ponderous face was her favorite; his face would scrunch up in the cutest way, like a cat sniffing a cucumber. Adrien was always so polite when he went up to her to check out books; she noticed he only checked out educational books, even one about speaking Mandarin!

She didn’t know all that much about him, other than he was obviously smart and was most certainly kind. She’d seen him reach up high to get a book for a child, which almost made her sigh out loud in a puddle of smitten goo. Marinette also noted how he treated books like they were sacred treasures; she knew that was her most favorite thing about him.

 _One day, I’ll have the courage to go up and talk to him..._ Marinette mused longingly. _I wonder how he feels about hamsters?_

\-------------------------------------------------

Two weeks had passed since Marinette last saw Adrien. She couldn’t explain the anxiety built up in her chest. He wasn’t dead; he was a famous model! There’d be instant news coverage if they found him, anyway. Besides, she’d seen his bodyguard- she called him “Gorilla”. Nobody could possibly get past that wall of muscle!

 _Now I’m getting off topic. Adrien checked out a lot of books about physics and advanced Mandarin last time. He probably won’t be here for a couple more weeks to get through them…_ The thought brought another pang in her chest.

By the end of the night, Marinette was still bummed out for not seeing her favorite patron. She walked in between the tall rows of books looking for patrons who still needed to check out while her mother spoke over the intercom.

“Good evening, everyone! I hope you’ve been enjoying browsing our library tonight. Unfortunately, we are closing in 10 minutes. If you haven’t checked out yet, please move to the front desk so Marinette may help you. Thank you for coming and have a wonderful evening!”

Marinette took her time roaming through her family’s library; there weren’t many people here today and most of them were just killing time before inevitably needing to go home. As she rounded the corner into the Kids’ Fantasy Section, she had a passing thought that she should go with Alya and Nino to comic con. They said something about bringing a good friend whom she’d never met before and that they’d hit it off. Marinette giggled and shook her head as she thought of her best friends; ever since they started dating, they kept trying to set her up with random du--

The petite girl stopped in her tracks as she caught a glint of golden hair. The owner of that hair jumped and swung his emerald eyes at her, causing her to be unable to speak. She gets lost in them every time, probably scaring him a little bit. Wait, what if he thought she was weird? What if she scared him off for good?! Then she could never run her fingers through his hair to find out how soft it really--!

“Ex-excuse me, are you alright?”

Marinette froze at the handsome voice that pierced through her devolving thoughts.

_Can a voice be handsome?_

Well, almost pierced.

Quickly straightening up from a crouch she never realized she curled up into, the embarrassed teen babbled, “Oh yeah, perfectly fine! Yep! I’m so great! I mean, why wouldn’t I be?”

_Great, now he probably thinks I’m crazy!_

“Oh, okay. That’s good. You just look a little flustered.”

Hands swung up to feel blazing cheeks. “Sorry! Yeah, you just me surprised is all. I mean surprised me! I didn’t know you were here…” Marinette trailed off as she realized how creepy that sounded. Luckily before she could humiliate herself further, Adrien burst out laughing. Not a polite laugh but deep laughter where tears started streaming down his face. _Even his laugh is handsome!_ Marinette started to chuckle until she was laughing along with this smart, kind boy.

“Good evening! For those who are still in the library, please see Marinette to check out! We are locking the doors in 2 minutes. Thank you!”

Marinette sobered up first, remembering she still had a job to do until she locked the doors. Feeling brave, she shortened the distance between herself and Adrien. She was curious as to what he was looking at before she interrupted him. Adrien finally started to calm down as she walked closer, suddenly feeling nervous. He never knew her eyes were so blue; they were mesmerizing, especially when they were glowing with amusement.

“So what are you looking at?” Marinette inquired.

The blonde model blushed. “Uh, well…”

“Ooooo, Harry Potter! That’s a childhood classic. Have you read it before?” Marinette looked excitedly over at her new best friend only to see he was _blushing_ and starting to get fidgety.

“My father has never let me indulge in anything other than study books. He says anything else is garbage…”

The girl librarian took his hand and dragged him to her desk at the front, effectively cutting off the deprived boy. “Stay here,” she commanded. Adrien nodded with confusion but made an act by standing at attention. Giggling, Marinette went to lock the front doors; there really was nobody left in the library. Everyone who visited was always good about seeing her first if they had something to check out.

Marinette grabbed Adrien’s hand and pulled him towards her favorite spot in the whole house. They went behind her desk to a secret entrance her papa had included in the construction plans. He’d created the perfect reading nook. Thankfully, he had the foresight to make it big enough for her to fit into when she was older. They passed through the door to find an open, circular room with a window facing a pink and orange sunset that lit up the room that gave it a magical feeling. Adrien gaped at the simple beauty of the room, the feeling of home settling in his chest.

The pleased teen’s eyes wandered until they found Marinette. She was moving around frantically, seemingly trying to find something and muttering under her breath. Adrien wished she could be his blind date for the weekend; he really wished Nino would stop trying to force his happiness onto him. He had to admit, Nino and Alya were perfect for each other. Apparently, she had a friend who was also single and whom he hadn’t met yet. Being the rambunctious matchmaker that she was, Alya teamed up with Nino to set him up with her friend. Maybe he could still cancel. This girl in front of him was more interesting…

“Found em!”

Startled out of his revelry, Adrien walked over to the cute librarian who was now handling a large stack of books. Before he could offer assistance, she set them down on a table by the window seat that had even more books stacked on top.

“These are my “fun” books,” she explained. “They are incredibly well-written and inspiring to the imagination!” Marinette stood proudly, hands on her hips.

_Forget interesting, she’s downright amazing!_

Adrien then found himself completely smitten as Marinette uttered the words, “Take what you need!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for the wait, my lovelies! If you liked this, please give this story a kudos! If any of you want to say something about it, please comment! I may or may not write another chapter for this AU, so if you'd like me to write one, please let me know! (I might anyway cause, I mean, they're adorkable!) I'll have the next prompt up tomorrow, I hope. I'm currently looking for a job full-time to support me and my husband, so we shall see... But I'm really good at procrastinating soooooooooo


End file.
